


Hoffmans

by hidingskeletons



Category: Free!
Genre: HARU IS TALLER THAN RIN, Haru is happy and giggly, M/M, i don't even ship rinharu, its a christmas gift, looking at christmas lights, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingskeletons/pseuds/hidingskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru go look at the Hoffmans Christmas light display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoffmans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasuoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasuoka/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, April and Lily!

Rin didn't know what he was doing here. He's pretty sure Haru had just said they were going to look at a few Christmas lights, and now he they were, standing in line for the stupid Hoffmans Chocolate lights display. Not only did they park at least five miles away, ("you're over exaggerating, Rin," Haru had said when he brought it up. Rin didn't think he was over exaggerating. He's pretty sure the walk from their car to the line helped him work off all the cookies he's eaten this year.) they now had to stand in a line with at least thirty people or so in front of them. Rin didn't see the point in all of this, honestly. 

"Haru," he moaned, "let's just go home! We have enough lights in our neighborhood to see, we don't need to see these."

Haru connected their eyes and Rin looked away quickly. Haru had that effect on him— Rin suddenly wanted to stay. With just a look, Rin suddenly knew his whole night had changed. He sometimes wished Haru couldn't do that, control him in such a way that made his weak in the knees. 

Rin let out a shaky sigh. "Come on, the line is moving forward." He saw Haru smirk, some sort of a mixture of accomplishment and excitement. 

Rin felt a tug on his hips and arms draping over them, and Rins breath got choppy. He felt a head land softly on his shoulders. "H-Haru. We're in public." 

Haru's breathe tickled his neck and Rin had to hold back his moan. "Thank you for coming with me tonight, babe. I have to find a way to make it up to you," Haru laughed, making the hairs on the back of Rins neck stick up and his breath get even sloppier than before, and Rin doesn't think that was possible.

"It's no problem, Haru." He shrugged, trying really hard not to sound as flustered as he was. 

"Later on, after we finish here, I'll make it up to you." Haru starts kissing his neck. "I promise."

Rin was about to say something when a lady with a basket came up and offered them a green wristband. Haru quickly untangled himself from Rin and the lady looked red in the face. She handed two wristbands to Haru and quickly sauntered off. 

"Here," Haru said, taking the stick off the band and placing it over Rins arm and sticking it together, and did the same to himself a moment later. The couple stood in the entrance now, and Haru looked ready to explode. Rin doesn't think he's seen Haru excited about anything like this before. 

Above them were lights towering as high as the sky, connecting as to look as if it was a bridge in the sky made of lights. 

"This is gorgeous," Rin commented. Haru smiled, making the lights in the air reflect off of them. Rin's breathing stopped, Haru's eyes were twinkling in such a beautiful manner. 

Haru grabbed his hand. "Which way, babe?" Rin realized they were at an intersection of ways to go. On the left, more lights, on the right, Santa. Rin promptly turned right, bringing Haru with him. 

They walked along the trail left for them, Haru sometimes stopping to take pictures of just the lights, sometimes he pushed his boyfriend next to them and snapped pictures of both, Rin and the beautiful lights on display. Rin was beautiful, just like the lights. 

After walking around and looking at all the lights, all that was left was Santa. "Rin," Haru laughed as Rin looked at Santa, "do you want to see him?"

"What! No, Haru, no, oh my God."  
Rin blushed, and Haru laughed. 

"Are you sureeeee?" Haru questioned again. 

"Yes, absolutely," Rin said, grabbing Haru's hand and pulling him out of the light display. The whole time Haru was laughing, head thrown back. 

"I hate you," Rin shrugged Haru off. Haru was still laughing, face red. 

"No, you don't, sweetheart," Haru said, after he finally stopped laughing. "Come on, let's go into the store, buy some chocolate?" He posed, and Rin nodded cutely. Haru bent down to kiss his nose. He pulled Rin along again, but this time to the candy shop that was holding the light display. 

"Merry Christmas!" Someone said, holding out a candy cane and holding the door open. 

"Thank you," they said together, grabbing a candy cane and stepping inside. 

Rin's eyes lit up when he saw the inside. Chocolate from wall to wall. "Haru!" He shrieked, pulling over the bigger male to a stand full of chocolate Christmas trees. "Look!" He said, letting go of Haru's hand and picking one up. "Can we get it? Please!"

"I want some chocolate covered pretzels too," Haru nodded. Rin looked hopeful.

"Of course, Haru," and they walked over to the counter, and ordered a half pound of white and milk chocolate pretzels. 

After paying for the two items, Haru and Rin walked back to their car. Rin looked giddy and full of happiness. Haru beamed with joy. 

"You looked like you changed your mind about coming," Haru said, and Rin blushed. 

"Only because of what you promised me," he practically giggled. 

"Well then," Haru leaned over and bit his boyfriends ear, "looks like we have to put it into effect."

And if Haru broke a few speeding laws on the way home, no one but Rin needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Yes, I know Rin is a taller than Haru, but in the tags it says Haru is taller than Rin! 
> 
> This is for my good friends! April and Lily! 
> 
> I actually went to see the Hoffmans light display tonight, and it inspired me! 
> 
> Do you guys have a display? Let me know!


End file.
